


Cow-girl

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le grandi succubi [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cows, Lactation, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Transformation
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-11-27 07:42:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18191717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Gli ordini della regina delle succubi sono legge per le sue 'figlie'.





	1. Chapter 1

Cow-girl

 

La giovane posò una serie di barattoli sullo stipetto sopra il suo letto e sbadigliò, il vento gelido scivolava all’interno dalla finestra socchiusa, facendo ondeggiare le tendine.

La succube sorrise, completamente in ombra, le sue iridi dorate guizzarono.

Scattò, bloccando la giovane da dietro.

“Cosa diam… Lasciami andare! Ora!” gridò, dimenandosi, la stretta ferrea dell’altra la teneva immobile, lasciandole i segni delle dita e delle unghie sulla pelle.

“La mia regina mi ha dato un ordine” le soffiò la succube all’orecchio.

La giovane si sentì indebolita, il suo corpo andò irrigidendosi, mentre uno strano odore le pungeva le narici, iniziò a vedere sfocato.

La succube fece fremere le piccole quattro ali nere sulle sue spalle sottili.

“Fe-fermati… Aaaah… “. Ascoltò le basse lamentele dell’altra.

La ragazza arrossì, gli occhi le si chiudevano. I suoi seni continuavano a crescere divenendo più pesanti, gonfiandosi a velocità sostenuta, mentre i suoi capezzoli si facevano ben definiti.

La sua camicia rossa si strappò, mentre il suo seno in espansione lottava per sfuggire al suo reggiseno, mentre la succube le sfilava ciò che rimaneva della maglietta.

Intorpidita cercò di portarsi una mano alla bocca, ma le braccia le ciondolava ai lati del corpo, che non rispondeva agli ordini nella sua interezza. Ondeggiava leggermente, rischiando di cadere, mentre la sua testa andava svuotandosi.

Nuvolette di fumo scivolavano dalle sue labbra bollenti e sporte.

La succube giocherellò con i suoi capezzoli, che si tinsero di bianco, divenendo ritti e sporti innaturalmente in fuori.

“Que-questo è... ve-veramente... S-sensibile… hmmm...” mugolò la vittima.

Le orecchie della ragazza si spostarono nei suoi capelli rosso-violetti, divenendo lunghe e morbide, ricoperte di peluria. Un’immensa impalcatura di corna le crebbe sul capo, sbilanciandogli la testa abbastanza da fargliela cadere all’indietro.

“A-Aaaaah… I-io non sono… così… sottomessa... N-non voglio… Co-cosa... Cosa stai facendo al mio corpo? Smettila! Co-così… bollente…” le lamentele della vittima erano sempre più roche, la sua voce aveva un’intonazione di implorazione.

“Fai la brava” le disse la succube all’orecchio, che le ricadeva piegato sopra la testa.

Un occhio della giovane andò verso l’alto, mentre l’altro verso il basso, la sua espressione deformata dall’estasi, sentì le sue labbra tirare verso l’alto a creare un’espressione ebete.

I suoi seni avevano smesso di crescere raggiungendo una taglia più grande della sua stessa testa, il reggiseno aveva ceduto e ciò che rimaneva di esso era abbandonato sul pavimento.

“Co-cosa… ora… m-moooouuu?! I-I...oooo!”. Iniziò a muggire la ragazza. Cercò di chiudere la bocca, per smettere, ma non ci riuscì.

< Cosa sta… cosa… non so… non mi vengono le parole… I miei pensieri sono un groviglio così eccitato…>.

I suoi pugni si chiusero automaticamente, mentre le sue braccia diventavano nere fino ai gomiti. Lanciò dei versi di piacere acuti, simili a strilli, mentre la sua gonna si sollevava a causa di una lunga coda da mucca che le era cresciuta sopra i glutei, scivolando fuori dagli slip candidi.

“M-Moooo... M-Mooouuu…Troppo sensibile...Nhhhh… Pia-piacevole… I-io… diventooooOoooOooou…sonoooOOouu… mooouu… M-Muuungimiii… Non voglio altro… MuuuUuu!".

“Brava ragazza” la premiò la succube, accarezzando la testa.

“Muuu! Muuu… Mi-mistreeees… Mistress… Muuungimiii!” rispose la giovane.

< Sono così piena. Mi sento scottare, ho bisogno di essere liberata! > pensò.

La lingua le scivolò fuori dalla bocca, aperta ad o, nonostante le labbra fossero piegate in un sorriso, e alcune gocce di saliva le scesero lungo il viso. Alcune gocce candide le scivolarono lungo il corpo, sfuggendole dai seni rigonfi.

La succube le prese un capezzolo tra le labbra, il latte le schizzò in bocca. La giovane sentiva la lingua dell’altra sul proprio capezzolo, delle scariche elettriche di piacere che le risalivano lungo la schiena, la succube succhiava rumorosamente.

"MuuuuUUU!" muggì la ragazza, scalciando, mentre i suoi seni spruzzavano latte.

< Così bagnata… così eccitata… Sì, mungetemi ancora, vi prego! Per favore, sono ancora così piena >.

La succube si staccò, annuendo, e si leccò le labbra, si accucciò ed estrasse un macchinario da sotto il letto.

La giovane teneva il capo reclinato di lato, mentre la succube le agganciava dei tira-latte metallici al seno, accese il macchinario che iniziò a succhiare il latte che veniva pompato dalle mammelle immense della ragazza-mucca. Andando a riempire dei contenitori di metallo.

 

 


	2. I poteri delle succubi

I poteri delle succubi

 

Gred indietreggiò, fino a raggiungere la parete e vi appoggiò le mani contro, sentì il muro del vicolo umidiccio sotto le dita. Il suo fiato corto rimbombava nel luogo.

< Non è possibile che esista una creatura come quella!

Con tutte le persone che potevo incontrare, proprio una specie di demone assatanata?! Ha fatto a pezzi la mia pistola e si è mangiata il mio coltello. Mangiata… un… coltello! > gridò mentalmente, venendo scosso da tremiti sempre più forti.

La luce della luna si era tinta di blu e illuminava l’ambiente grigiastro, riflettendosi sulla superficie di metallo del cassonetto.

“La-lasciami… stare…” gemette.

La succube dimenò la coda dalla punta triangolare.

“Sei fortunato. Oggi non sono qui per la caccia di anime, non ti divorerò…” sussurrò. Si ticchettò con la punta delle unghie aguzze, laccate di rosso, sulle labbra. “L’ultimo giocattolo della regina è morto. Purtroppo i suoi polmoni erano deboli…” spiegò.

Il giovane afferrò un sasso e glielo lanciò contro, gli sfuggì un gemito vedendo che la succube l’afferrava con una mano, e la stritolava trasformandola in polvere.

La succube rise, sfilandosi la veste, rimanendo ignuda, vedendo Gred arrossire. Spalancò le ali da pipistrello e le batté, creò un vento che investì il giovane, lo fece aderire alla parete, mozzandogli il fiato.

Le ali della succube si fermarono e Gred cadde in ginocchio, tossendo e ansimando per riprendere aria, la polvere sollevata dal vento gli aveva ferito le guance, i suoi capelli ricadevano aggrovigliati.

La succube afferrò il viso del giovane e se lo mise tra i seni, iniziò a massaggiarglieli contro il viso, mozzandogli il fiato. Man mano che lo strofinamento si faceva più rapido, l’espressione del giovane cambiava. Iniziò a sbavare con la lingua di fuori, i suoi occhi si socchiusero, mentre le pupille andavano all’indietro, facendoglieli diventare bianchi. Iniziò a gemere di piacere, la coda della succube gli avvolse la gamba, mentre la donna lo spogliava strappandogli il vestito.

Gred si mise carponi, in stato di trance, il membro sollevato e svettante, gocciolante sperma.

“Padrona…” biascicò.

La succube rise e gli passò la membrana della coda sul membro, sentendolo gemere di piacere.

< Ogni volta che inizierà a riprendersi in parte, mi basterà fare così > pensò, strusciandogli di nuovo i seni sul volto.

Il ragazzo affondò tra essi, sentendoli morbidi e gonfi, gorgogliando e dimenando il bacino, i suoi glutei erano stretti e il suo membro ondeggiava eccitato.

La succube lo prese tra le braccia e gli mise la punta della membrana della coda in bocca, Gred iniziò involontariamente a succhiare.

“Speriamo tu non abbia malattie segrete. La regina non sopporterebbe se le portassi nuovamente merce avariata” sussurrò la succube, spiccando il volo.

La sua coda si era inumidita di saliva, la stessa che sgorgava dalla bocca del ragazzo, bagnandogli le labbra e scivolando sulla sua guancia.

“Vedrai, ti troverai bene. Abbiamo del buon latte…” disse la succube. Ridacchiò, muoveva le ali a favore di vento, attraversando il cielo blu-scuro.

Gred si limitò a fare dei gorgoglii soddisfatti continuando a succhiare.

 


End file.
